¿Sin Ilusiones? Sin Ilusiones
by CumberSouffleGirl
Summary: Teenlock!Johnlock. John Watson un estudiante de secundaria y futuro medico conoce a alguien muy distinto a él, con quien nunca pensó que iba a enamorarse. Cosas buenas o malas entre ellos comienzan a surgir mientras los celos y resentimientos atacan a otros conocidos.


Ahí estaba él, recostado en el antiguo roble del árbol de la institución, con los parpados cerrados las palmas juntas y con la punta de los dedos tocando su mentón del rostro increíblemente pálido que lo conformaba, adornado de sus hermosos y oscuros rizos que se movían con el vaivén del viento.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo?—dijo John en un murmullo.

Aún se encontraba escondido detrás del muro observando, según él nadie lo veía. Así era su rutina diaria en la escuela, espiar al chico extraño y antisocial, algo contrario a lo que era él. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a hablarle, ya que había visto como terminaban los demás en el intento además no quería arriesgarse a recibir rechazo, burlas o algo parecido, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo estándole siguiendo para que no se atreviera así que tomó valor y planeó su encuentro casual. Empezó a caminar alrededor de él, como si de un desfile se tratase, pero éste al dar un paso más adelante tropezó y cayó en el moreno, haciendo que saliese de trance. John no sabía qué hacer y comenzó a actuar con nerviosismo. Hubo silencio.

— ¿Se supone que debería decir... Hola?

— Lo siento mucho...—se disculpó y siguió sin moverse. John se dio cuenta de tal proximidad que tenía con el rostro del otro y comenzó a sonrojarse de inmediato, mas no podía quitar la vista de las hermosas pupilas del moreno, que eran de un color casi indescriptible.

— ...¿Por qué me sigues? Te he visto por aquí más de una vez, ¿acaso quieres golpearme o algo así? Pues supongo que estoy acostumbrado, hay otros que lo hacen porque simplemente se portan sensibles cuando les digo sus verdades, las cuales son evidentes, quizá ellos no lo logran procesar en sus diminutos cerebros... Y dime ¿qué tanto haces por aquí?

- En la planta ... usted todavía desea dar un paseo.

— ¿Siempre? ¿En cada recreo? ¿A la misma hora a la que yo asisto aquí?

— Simple coincidencia...

— ¿Coincidencia? El universo rara vez es perezoso, John...

— Solo doy paseos, hasta que tu apareces por aquí en el árbol, por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Y cómo haces para comer si ni siquiera te mueves de aquí durante el recreo?

— No aparezco por aquí, tu lo haces ¿Cómo es que sabes que no como? Lo ves, me espias, John. Y lo único que hago aquí sentado es meditar, entrar a mi palacio mental y ordenar mis datos...

— ¿Datos?... no te espio, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

— Facil... Siempre por aquí viene un amigo tuyo a buscarte... Si no me equivoco es James Moriarty ¿no? Además estoy en clase contigo ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Si, bueno, no lo sé... ¿Quieres algo para comer? Traigo un sándwich y pues podría compartirlo... por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Sherlock Holmes. Y no, no así me conformo, además más tarde es donde siempre como, de todas maneras gracias por el gesto. ¿Sabes? Yo llegue acá sin ningún fin social, y no quiero ser responsable de mantener este tipo de convencionalismo social que poco me importa, John. Por favor no me hagas participe de esta conversación y menos me tomes como a una de tus amistades... Ah y otra cosa, si es que no te molesta quitarte de encima... Incomodas...

— Wow... Bien, si es así como quieres las cosas... —dijo John levantándose— pero sería bueno si me acompañaras a "socializar" un poco ¿Qué dices?

— No es como las quiero, así deben ser, todo el mundo se preocupa en socializar que en lo más importante. Y no te molestes en convencerme, sería de gran ayuda que te esfumaras de aquí, quizá tu mente lenta y floja, sirva en algún otro lugar ¿No lo crees?

John sin duda tenía ganas de darle una bofetada, él intentaba sacarlo de su encierro antisocial pero Sherlock se oponía.

— Veo la razón por la que otros te agreden...y es la forma en que los tratas...

— Yo veo que aun no te mueves de acá aunque te haya insultado de algún modo —dijo con la mirada fría puesta en él.

John se alejó. Pasaron los días y a pesar de ese rechazo, John siguió en el intento hasta poder entablar una amistad con el moreno, aunque siempre terminaba de la misma manera. En el aula de clase Sherlock se sentaba al lado de James Moriarty, con el cual discutía todo el tiempo, aunque ambos se entendían perfectamente, su odio era mutuo. En los recreos John lo iba a buscar en aquel árbol de roble en el que Sherlock permanecía sentado.

— ¿Podrías dejar de insistir tanto?—preguntó Sherlock sin siquiera mover un parpado. Seguía en la misma posición, parpados cerrados, palmas juntas rozando el mentón y sus rizos revoloteando— das lastima.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme así?

— ¿Cómo?

- Ofendiéndome.

— Por favor, no seas...

Dos jóvenes del equipo de soccer se acercaron algo molestos hacia Sherlock, quién se encontraba perfectamente normal.

— ¿Eres tú quién ha estado hablando mal de mi padre?—dijo uno.

— Padrastro, querrás decir. Tú padre te abandonó hace mucho. —respondió Sherlock con aire arrogante.

— ¡Te enseñaré a decir la verdad...!

— No, no, alto... Disculpen es que no está muy acostumbrado al tipo de reacciones que tomarían los demás si es que dice algo como eso. De seguro que es mentira y que lo dijo sin la intención de herirte... ¡¿Verdad Sherlock?! —dijo John en su defensa— vamos, retráctate —susurró.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que es verdad! Su padre lo abandonó hace mucho, su mamá sufrió y por esa razón es que no te presta demasiada atención a tí. Además que es muy aparte el tema en que se droga. Tu padrastro engaña a su esposa, es decir a tu madre, y no tengo por qué retractarme en algo que es obviamente verdad, John.

— ¿¡Cómo dices, idiota!?—dijo acercándose cada vez más a Sherlock, quitando del paso a John quién intentaba detenerlo.

— Oh no, Dios... —dijo John en un suspiro mientras se colocaba la mano en el rostro— ¡No es necesario pegarle, él...! Oh, vamos... —John se trepó del más grande intentando ahorcarlo y alejarlo lo más posible de Sherlock, sin embargo este se quitó de encima a John quién cayó al suelo y seguidamente fue golpeado por el otro sujeto. A Sherlock sólo le alcanzaron a hacer una pequeña herida de corte en el rostro, ya que ambos pararon de atacar y huyeron cuando la auxiliar salió en su encuentro.

— ¡Qué idiotez más grande la tuya John Watson!

— ¿C-Cómo...? —intentó decir John, completamente exhausto y sorprendido.

— ¡Que eres un idiota! Pude haberme defendido sólo, si es que eso tratabas demostrar... Porque parecía que lo estuvieras abrazando en lugar de atacarlo... Idiota. Sólo causaste más problemas...

— ¿Qué?

— Que causas más problemas de lo debido, John. Te has lastimado y sólo por querer ser mi héroe... ¿Por qué las personas sólo piensan? Razona, John. —dijo Sherlock acercándose al rostro del rubio.

— ¿Acaso querías que te lastimaran?

— No, pero ¿creías que fueras a salvarme...? La que me libró fue aquella auxiliar que llegó de repente...

— Desgraciado...

— Deja de quejarte y vamos a enfermería... —dijo mientras tocaba delicadamente el rostro de John— tienes golpes graves y varias heridas, John. Debería llevarte a que te revisen.

— Bien...

— Eso te pasa por intentar ser mi amigo... —contestó levantándose y llevándose a John del brazo hacia el tópico— Quizá te pueda considerar como tal. Sólo quizá.

— Como si fueras un premio... Presumes demasiado tu inteligencia. —respondió en tono de burla— ser tu amigo no es gran cosa...

— Como quieras, John. De seguro sólo estas delirando por tantos golpes que te dieron —dijo abriendo la puerta del tópico— La enfermera no está...

— Quizá debería esperar... Déjame, yo me encargo de esto solo.

—... Podrían venir a buscarte nuevamente. Razona ¿si?

- ¿Te tendrás que esperar de mí? -Pregunte sorprendido.

— Claro, para eso es esa cosa de los "amigos" ¿no? Dime, porque la verdad es que no sé nada sobre eso.

John se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó después de 30 minutos y empezó a toquetearle las heridas del rostro.

John empezó a quejarse y Sherlock notó que en aquel tópico no estaban más que ellos dos solos.

— Supongo que la enfermera no vendrá.

— Sólo ve a clases...

— No, ni soñando te dejaría así, además me sancionarían por llegar tarde…

- Solo son excusas, vaya vaya.

Sherlock dio un suspiro— Mejor déjame curarte, tengo algo de conocimientos médicos y pues quizá eso pueda servir…

— No.

— Igual lo haré, vamos no seas llorón, no dolerá. Solo pondré tiritas y desinfectaré, eso es todo.

John rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Sherlock tomó el rostro de John con una mano y luego con un poco de alcohol pasó una toallita delicadamente por la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios desinfectando la zona de la herida más visible. John se quedó observando concentrado en las profundas pupilas del moreno, ahí fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sherlock se percató de la mirada del joven Watson, se quedó inmóvil al igual que el otro, aun sostenía el rostro de John cuando…

— Mejor déjame hacerlo solo ¿si?

— No podrás. No hay espejos por aquí. Deja que siga yo.

— Es que… es como que algo… no lo sé… ¿raro?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es como que… incomoda que… seas hombre y que pues… no lo sé.

— John… no seas absurdo, también hay enfermeros hombres.

John cansado de querer explicarle lo que yo escojo estar de acuerdo.

Sherlock siguió desinfectando y colocando tiritas en cada raspón del rubio, mientras él seguía mirándolo profundamente como si quisiera saber algo más de él a través de sus ojos.

- John ...

- Sí ¿?

— Deja de… mirarme así.

— ¿Cómo?

— Asi… como lo haces tú. Tu mirada también incomoda.

John soltó una risa ahogada para luego mostrarle la sonrisa de oreja a oreja típica de él. Sherlock le respondió con el mismo gesto. Comenzó a observar cada detalle en la piel del rostro de su amigo, era increíblemente palida. Lo tenía tan cerca y por tanto tiempo que era imposible no adorarlo. En ese momento el rubio quería acariciar sus rizos, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero algo dentro de él decía que no.


End file.
